


Unintentionally

by shopfront



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: greys_exchange, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that Addison Montgomery should have done for Meredith Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentionally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_audioscene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x_audioscene).



Addison Montgomery-Shepherd had been a fool. She'd been a fool many, many times when it came to Derek Shepherd, but then she was a fool as Addison Montgomery too. She'd asked him, no, she'd _told_ him not to hurt Meredith Grey again.

But then he'd gone ahead and done it anyway.

Then there was Addison Montgomery, and there was Meredith Grey, and she was picking up the pieces for him and thinking about things she should have done. There seemed to be a lot of things she should have done, just like there'd been a lot of things that day in the hospital, with Meredith high on morphine, and Addison asking Derek not to hurt her. Not again.

The first thing she should have done was walk away, to not chase after Derek Shepherd just because he wouldn't hurt her. The second thing she should have done was pay attention to Meredith, pay attention when, even high on morphine, Meredith Grey could recognise that Derek might not hurt Addison, but he did hurt Meredith.

The third thing she should have done was make damn sure Derek Shepherd didn't get another chance to hurt Meredith Grey.

But she didn't, so the fourth thing she should have done... the fourth thing she _will_ do, is help Meredith pick up the pieces. They're going to pick up the pieces together, and this time, this time Addison Montgomery isn't going to hurt Meredith Grey.

Not even unintentionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for x_audioscene as a thank you for pinch-hitting for Grey's Exchange.


End file.
